


The mission falls任務失敗

by sajii662



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, 尋歡洞, 悖德
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajii662/pseuds/sajii662
Summary: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------他們共同默契的不談逝去的那些,Jason要將Tim從戀愛恐懼之中拯救出來。。----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------微悖德*溫柔jason





	1. 弔唁

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------------------  
> 時間軸是邪惡永恆事件後，格雷森的特工37時間，所有的小鳥都以為迪克已死。
> 
> 美漫新手，考究偏弱，劇情若跑錯時間軸bug敬請忽略。  
> \------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

  


 

**01.**

Dick的死亡,彷彿把每個人運行都推偏了些軌道，  
  
  
Damian暴躁的把莊園裡所有的灌木林砍倒、  
  
Bruce緘默的夜巡撤夜不歸、

甚至Alfred的玫瑰花叢也枯死了⅔  
  
這些以往不曾的行為顯示每個蝙蝠家族的成員都不好過，他們彼此沉默且試圖將空掉的心慢慢補回來，以自己的方式。

 

  
  
Jason放下了一些他武裝的情緒，他開始會往蝙蝠洞跑，  
  
不再太過蓄意的錯開蝙蝠俠在洞裡的時間，甚至對於Damian的挑悻保持沉默。

  
  
時間會治癒一切,Jason一直相信著,畢竟他是那個死過一次的人,他也是這麼的舔拭自己過往的傷。

 

 

唯一令人擔憂的是Tim，Tim依然完美的在他的時間軸上運作,而且變本加厲。

  
每早10:00在韋恩企業建築的會議室簡報、  
  
泰坦的任務匯報和出動、

紅羅賓的案件偵查、  
  
然後支援蝙蝠俠的任務,Tim一次也沒缺席。

 

  
  
他是個優秀的領導人,Tim .Drake.Wayne,這意味著所有的任務指派和規畫都是經過他縝密的計算；  
  
不管是正義聯盟分配的任務還是私下偵查的線索,Tim 喜歡打有把握的仗，更喜歡在自己的計劃表上滿意地打了一個鉤。

   
  


一個個完美的鉤，對這似乎Tim來說是目前悼唁Dick的唯一解方，  
  
Tim需要證明紅羅賓可以承擔的責任比每個人想像的更多，他需要對得起Dick和Bruce的指導和引領。  
  
  


 

Tim把行程清單越列越密集，,Jason知道Tim的每週平均睡眠根本不到4小時。  
  


“ Jason, 蝙蝠俠需要這些資料,越快越好!" Tim手腳並用的想爬出床沿。  


"去他的資料!"Jason堅定的再把Tim的腦袋押回枕頭上。  
  
  
"Tim,你不必每次都是滿分的那個人。"他吻上Tim的眼瞼,很小聲很小聲的說。

 

他可以感受到Tim 全身僵了一下, 接著緊緊的篡住自己的衣角。

 Jason覺得自己的心臟也被揪了住，好疼好疼。  
  


那一晚Jason拍著鳥寶寶的背,哼了一夜的Moonlight Flower才熨平了Tim僵直又顫抖的脊椎。  
  
"對我來說,你已經是最好的了"Jason在心裡默默地唸著，  
  
他知道示弱這件事對Tim來說有多困難。

 

 

 

 

 

Jason不知道Tim的稻草什麼時候會倒塌,  
  
他看著Tim泛著血絲的眼球，覺得自己的心臟也正如這些腫痛發脹。

 

  
身為紅頭罩,Jason以往暴戾的性格雖然改善了很多,但多半的時候還是以很不坦率的方式在關懷這些重要的人們。

   


 

 

在紅頭罩的安全屋,他們吃著Jason帶回來的外賣,偶爾是Jason自己下廚的菜,

  
他們會交換偵查罪犯情報,偶爾抱怨跋扈的小弟、調侃不苟言笑的養父，  
  
  
但他們共同默契的不談Dick的死亡,  
  
那位友善又溫柔的兄長,他們共同身為羅賓的標竿；沒有人願意承認了他的離開。

 

Jason能夠做的就是 多多陪著Tim,

  
  
就像Tim以往對他的一樣；

 

  
他想起Tim在阿卡漢病院伴著他瘋狂邊緣的低喃，

他記得Tim在洞穴裡看著他盛怒的咆嘯，  
  
他一直都忘不了，Tim紅著眼眶對著他說: 「我並不完美，我會使自己成功，也會讓自己出錯。我永遠不會是你.....Jason...我永遠不會是取代你羅賓...但，我會盡我所能，讓你感到驕傲。」  
  


他看著Tim掉不出的眼淚，卻覺得自己已經被無形的淚水沖走所有的憤怒，這一切的憎和恨再也不重要了，他只要這個男孩好好的，好好的微笑。

 

 

他欠Tim好多,真的太多了。  
  


\-----  


>TBC


	2. Glory hole

02.

  


泰坦的任務滿檔,  
  
自從犯罪辛迪加離開後,各地的罪犯們也群起效法,  
  
破窗效應讓正義聯盟和泰坦成員們疲於奔命。

 

  


大部分的案件都發生在大都會,這太反常,  
  
發現不對近的Tim在這次任務中自願性的留守在高譚。

  


紅頭罩和法外者們在一起出任務去了，這意味著今晚的夜巡只有紅羅賓一個人。

  


Tim今晚不是在自己的安全屋,而是蝙蝠洞,  
  
巨大的蝙蝠超級電腦閃著藍光,把座椅上的Tim包覆在陰森森的光暈裡。  
  


蝙蝠洞裡面有哥譚每一條街的監視器連線，  
  
Tim可以在這台超大電腦前考慮夜巡的路線，或者套一句Jason的說法:優先踢哪個惡棍的屁股。

 

Tim吸了吸鼻子，  
  
冰寒的空氣在蝙蝠洞更顯冷酷，即使戴上手套也擋不住寒氣，他得想辦法在感冒打敗他之前線擊倒惡棍。  
  
  


Tim一直不明白布魯斯怎麼能在這種溫度工作60小時以上，  
  
他開始想念Jason最喜歡跟他分享的辣味熱狗或是Alfred的奶油濃湯，  
  
好吧 ! 他承認他更想念的Jason充滿淡菸味的機車皮外套和有著Jason溫熱的擁抱。

  


線人示警登亮起，這讓Tim好好的回神，  
  
  
海港的市集邊陲，紅羅賓追蹤2週的罪犯有了動靜，是毒藤女策劃的人口販賣還是毒物走私?  
  
  
夜霧的混濁讓監視器模糊，也會讓走私隱蔽，Tim知道罪犯們不會錯過的，而他也不會。

  
  


*  
  
  
好吧

Tim後悔了!

他不該騎著他的重機來的，即使他知道那是最快的方式。  
  
  
海風颳的他的臉變成濕鹹的冰棒，  
  
三天沒睡的腦袋疼的像被種進鉛塊，  
  
冬天的海岸真的不是開玩笑的!

  
  
  


海港市集寂靜的像個死城，這只是表像，所有的失序和罪惡都躲在石像隱道後面，  


Tim輕輕的將隱道解鎖，翻下了腥臭潮濕的地下室，  
  
"這是......?"  
  
淘汰的加工工廠被佈置成一個一個的隔間迷宮。  
  
  
  
  
單間單間的木室，每個隔間之間都有只一個能穿過手臂的孔洞，  
  
每個房間都無法看到隔壁的人，隱蔽又神秘，

這裡不是個告解室，Tim打了一個冷顫，  
  
  
這裡是男同志的 **尋歡室（Glory hole）** 。

  
  
  
他瞬間明白了刺鼻的腥味代表的不是腐魚，  
  
悶臭與不流通空氣讓毒藤花毒粉散溢整個工廠，  
  
Tim連忙拉上呼吸調節面具，降低毒粉的吸入。   
  
  


發暈的腦子努力蒐尋的目標人的現身，  
  
比起在意毒氣，Tim更不喜歡這裡，  
  
尤其當自己意識到這裡事幹嘛用的，

  
他的下腹隱隱的繃緊，這讓他覺得彆扭，  
  
他知道距離上次解放的時間已經過了一個月。

  


Tim在最後一間木室發現到目標人，然後把他打暈；  
  
這個滿臉鬍渣的大個兒企圖將毒藤女的神經毒粉製成膠囊在黑市交易，鬼知道這又將要造成多少災難。

  
  
很好，現在解決一個，等隔壁房間出現交易對象出現就可以一網打盡。  


Tim擦掉了額頭上的汗水，一下子又冷又熱的潮濕空氣令他難受，而且渾身不對勁，  
  
他希望這只是感冒，而不是這裡的空氣與毒氣使他暈糊糊，  
  
他不想承認，他的下體開始辦勃起了。

  
  
  
尋歡室（Glory hole）-人們來這裡尋求隱蔽且罪惡的愉悅，隔壁房間進入了一個人。

這不是目標人交易的對象，這個傢伙不一是開口就索討藥品；  
  
Tim聽著木板後的人講著一口羅馬尼亞話與果斷的金屬拉鍊聲，  
  
眼巴巴的看著一根半勃的肉柱從隔間的洞孔伸進。  
  
膠著的空氣、失控的神智、男根的灼熱，  
  
口乾舌燥，睿智的紅羅賓也慌了。   


  
  


如果這個傢伙看見英雄義警在這裡怎麼辦?  
  
儘管僅存的理智知道自己是來偵查辦案，  


但媒體就是會大開染房，巴不得哥譚的腥風血雨還不夠。  
  
  
  
  
Tim知道哥譚新聞要怎麼報導這件事 [ 紅基佬羅賓大駕尋歡小房] 或是 [ 英雄們的確喜歡’大戰’ ]  
  
  
苛刻尖銳的標題，正義聯盟最不需要的就是再收拾一個爛攤子。   


  
  
  
  
紅羅賓急促的呼吸，要點離開這裡；他知道怎麼做:  
  
  
Tim用牙齒咬下了粗糙、沁滿手汗手套，然後丟在地上。

  
  
>TBC  
  



	3. 仙杜瑞拉

 

*提醒:悖德鏡頭警告  


\--

03.

 

  
Jason回哥譚了，比預期想像中回來的早。

  
  
Jason通常不喜歡在白天外出，尤其是早上10:00以前，但今天破例，他需要找Tim談談，馬上。   
  


 

 

“我需要找Tim. Drake. Wayne談談，馬上!!! "  Jason摘下墨鏡，

  
有那一秒鐘的時間覺得自己太像蝙蝠俠的語氣。

  
穿著機車皮外套的Jason惡狠狠的衝進秘書服務台，嚇得櫃台秘書小姐來不及說出SOP的打發流程，  
  
"馬上幫您告知開會中的總裁。"老闆認識8+9 ?

  
  


 

 

Tim在在他的私人總裁辦公室，他把頭放在歪斜手臂上面托著，儼然就是個上課無聊中的不專注學生。

 

如果不熟識Tim的人一定看不出來，他眼神呆滯，眼窩凹陷；Tim擅長偽裝自己的狀態，但他永遠躲不過Jason的拆穿。  


  


 

"Timmy…..”  
  
Jason一進門就看到Tim的蒼白的臉色，兇巴巴的表情瞬間軟化了一半。

  
他不敢相信Tim要用這種狀態跟董事們開一小時起跳的會議?  
  
  
Jason輕輕的摸著Tim的臉頰，看著Tim瞇起眼睛，忍不住多停留一下子。

  
  
  
  
"Hey...Jay...你回來了...."Tim連聲音都聽起來很沒活力，

  
軟軟的聲音，好像只要Jason一鬆開手，Tim就會飄的離他好遠好遠。   


 

對於想質問的問題，Jason的態度決定放軟。  
  
  
"昨天的任務....還好嗎?"

  
紅羅賓不打沒把握的仗，Jason一直都知道，所以他才想知道Tim在那個地方做什麼?

 

  
  
噢!不!該死的!  
  
他該問的問題是Tim你到底為什麼這樣做? 他知道Tim做了什麼.....

  
  
他看著Tim像是採到潮濕的電線一樣，抖了一下肩膀。  
  
  
他看著Tim閃躲的眼神，覺得自己殘忍又冷酷。   
  
  
  
但是不行心軟，他需要Tim自己說出來。   
  


 

"Tim?” Jason鐵了心腸把自己的質問再低了一個音。  
  
  
Tim還是沉默，Jason有注意到Tim抬起眼皮，快速的掃過自己緊皺的眉頭。   


 

“....還可以"最後Tim鬆了口，雖然Jason知道Tim根本敷衍。  
  
  
他看著Tim從抽屜裡頭拉出平板電腦,勉強拉起笑容的準備向他分享等一下要和董座們開會的建築項目，

  
  
  
他媽該死的 ! 他才一點都不在乎這些 !  


Jason控制不注怒氣，一個巴掌把平板掃到地上，  
  
  
碎裂的聲音，響滿整個辦公室。   
  
  
  


“ 告訴我! " Jason聽到自己的聲音在迴蕩 " 這是什麼 ?"

  
他把一個 **領帶夾** 砸到Tim的臉上。   


 

  
Tim捏緊手中的紅色配件，這是Jason送他的。

  
  
  


為了紀念他們正式交往的關係之後，Jason開了跑車，偷渡著Tim翹掉學校彆腳的社團課，

 

Tim記得Jason開著車的側臉，猖狂卻帶著溫柔，

  
  
風吹撫著Jason晃動的黑白劉海，Tim想伸手順過，

  
  
他看著Jason，真的好喜歡好喜歡Jason。

 

  
  
  
Jason載著Tim到銀飾店，那個出身犯罪小巷的他不曾走進去的地方，

  
  
他知道Bruce會要Tim處理企業的事，  
  
  
Jason說Tim是特別的，他擁有Dick和自己辦不到偵探腦袋或企業雄心。  
  
  
雖然Bruce會規畫好一切，Jason還是堅持親自挑了一個領帶夾給他，

  
  
Jason在領帶夾的背面刻上了字， **J 和 T** ，  
  
  
Tim記得Jason難為情的說自己不善做手工，卻刻的一點都不歪歪扭扭。  
  
  


捏緊手裡像Jason的臉一樣紅的小金屬，Tim對自己暗暗的保證一定會帶在身上，不管是作為紅羅賓還是企業總裁。  
  
  
  
  
  


 

可是現在歪扭的是他的心，他看著手裡面的東西，腦子裡搜尋可能遺落的地點，也只有那裏，尋歡小間，  
  
Tim嚇得臉色發白。  
  
  
  
  
Jason知道他在那裏。   
  
  


 

 

  
Jason嘆了一口氣，他一點也不想把事情弄成這樣，  
  
  
他已經下定決心盡可能要溫柔的對待Tim，   
  
  
他看著Tim快呼吸不過來的模樣，喉嚨感到乾疼，也許更痛的是自己的心。

  
  
  


紅頭罩昨天晚上就回來哥譚了，Jason知道整個哥譚的英雄義警們都在忙正義聯盟的任務，

  
擔心留守的Tim ,

  
  
Jason請Kori直接送自己回來，以星火用 塔馬蘭星人的能力飛行，這根本不用半小時。

  


 

 

沒看到蝙蝠洞裡面有Tim的身影，Jason開了追蹤器，他知道Tim一定有帶著；蝙蝠家族的成員都會帶著，以應相互支援，還有滿足老蝙蝠的父愛。  
  
  
顯示器的定位是海港市集，  
  
  


Jason到了以後也潛進了荒廢工廠，發現輕微毒氣，但那對他幾乎沒有作用，感謝拉薩路池水。  
  
  
他聽到嗚咽的聲音，很小聲，卻夠清晰。  
  
  
他相信紅羅賓夠強悍，但Tim的狀態糟的令人擔心，  


根據多年的義警經驗，Jason撬開了木門，不作聲色的。  


 

Jason可以清出的看到，  
  
羅馬尼亞人在毒氣的渲染下興奮的粗喘，  
  
奮力的將下體穿入孔洞，穿入孔洞對面吸吮的嘴。

 

“噢！寶貝！你該死的舌頭真柔軟！再給老子含深一點！”  粗啞的聲音和止不住的dirty talk  


 

Jason馬上反應這是搞什鬼，  


這可嚇不倒犯罪小巷出身的他，他從隱晦的位置看入洞孔，  


那個下巴的角度讓他腦子完全無法運轉愣住了。  


 

  
是Tim。他怎麼可能認不出來。  
  
可是，怎麼會?  這遠遠和Jason預期的不一樣。

  
  
  
Jason聽見Tim嗚咽的喘不上氣息 "嗯……哼…"

  
可恥的羅馬尼亞人依然奮力把他猙獰的陰莖往Tim口裡送，完全不在乎對方的不適，  
  
  
" 咕 ……啊哈……"  
  
  
他甚至忘我地從洞孔裡拉扯的Tim的領帶，只為了更深入，讓他迎接即將的射精。  
  


  
  
Jason簡直要氣瘋了。  
  
  
在羅馬尼亞人射出的那瞬間，Jason拿起槍座敲暈了他的後腦袋，  
  
  
至少Jason還保有一點理智，不是射殺他。  
  
  
他把倒下的男人粗魯的扔在地板上，他想在一次確認Tim的狀態，但顯然隔壁房間已經人去樓空。

 

  
  
  
  
  
地板上的留下的只有沾著精液的紅色領帶夾，  
  
  
  
灰姑娘已經消失。

 

  
\-----  
  
  
>TBC  


  
下章是 J &T 肉。  



	4. you are mine.

*肉與不肉?

 

\--------  
  
  


04.  
  
  
  
"看來不只蝙蝠俠有黑暗的秘密" Jason語氣刻薄  
  
  
“ 原來乖乖鳥喜歡玩激烈的。"

 

 

Tim看著Jason走向掉到地板上的平板，覺得Jason的每一個腳步都像是直接踩在自己的心臟上面，痛得要命。

  
他把頭低下來，不敢去看Jason的表情有多扭曲。

  
  
  
“ 告訴我，他的老二夠大嗎? ” Jason一腳把平板電腦踢到Tim的總裁椅旁邊

" 還是你根本不在乎?"  
  
  
  
Jason捉住Tim的上臂，用力的想把Tim轉過來面對他。

  
"你根本不在乎那個該死的洞對面是什麼人? 你只要能有一根老二含著就滿足了對吧? "   
  
  
  


  
Jason盯著Tim死死不願意看向自己的灰藍眼睛，嘴裡繼續說著讓人痛苦的話，  
  
  
" 只放在嘴裡的肉棒怎麼能夠滿足你呢? "   
  
  
  


他痛恨Tim這樣子，藏起各種想法，總是什麼都不說，   
  


那雙灰藍又澄澈的眼睛，像是可以看的清楚，卻根本對它們一無所知。  
  
Jason覺得自己挫敗的一蹋糊塗。   
  


 

  
  
拉住Tim的領帶，Jason憤怒的把Tim甩在桌上，聽見骨頭和辦公桌喀個重擊，他扯下Tim的皮帶。

  
  
Tim掙扎的想要爬起來   
  


"Jason!!!!.....不要這樣子!!"   
  


媽的這太瘋狂了，Tim咬牙切齒和Jason扭打，隔壁有6個年過60的老頭子坐著等他回去開會，   
  


而且房間之間只有一到道牆而已，甚至連秘書都在門外。

Tim不敢相信難道Jason想在這種"險惡"的環境下要操他。   
  
  


 

 

Jason在這陣混亂中，明確的握上了Tim的藍色西裝褲襠，  
  
  
深藍色的布料明顯的頂起，出賣了主人的慾望，Tim早就勃起了。   
  
  


"不要哪樣子?" 明知故問   
  


Jason更用力的柔弄高高頂起陰莖，手掌可以感受到布料透出的熱度和濕氣，

  
他用眼角的餘光可以看到Tim皺緊的眉頭和顫抖的薄唇。

  
  
  


Jason把Tim制伏的摁在桌上，用上半身的結實肌肉抵住Tim已經皺巴巴的西裝外套，

 

他甚至可以感覺Tim的背上肩胛骨瘦得明顯,愛憐的想讓人親吻。  
  


 

左手抓住Tim的2個手腕不讓他亂揮，

  
  
這能防止Tim太激動把已經夠亂的雜物全部掃到地板上，Jason不是真的想讓保全衝進來打斷好事，他才不會蠢成這樣。

  
  
  


Jason用自己勃發的炙熱蹭著Tim的屁股，   
  


他知道即使他們倆個人都老老實實的穿著褲子，Tim也能感受得到Jason飽含慾望的男根。   
  
  


 

重量的摩擦可以想像布料內的男性的硬挺與形狀，光是用想的就能讓Tim軟了腿。

 

Jason看到Tim的左腿抖了很大一下,像是努力想站穩。

“⋯嗯嗯⋯哼”   
  
  


右手拉下褲鏈，Jason釋放出Tim激動的花莖，   
  


Tim已經很硬了，莖身離開內褲時還能聽見彈回小腹的啪啪聲，這讓Tim的臉紅的像義大利聖女番茄。

  
  
  


“呼⋯嘶⋯”可能因為打鬥，更可能因為情慾，   
  


Tim的呼吸亂成一團,Jason知道自己也好不上哪裡 ；   
  
  


當他用的兩隻手指夾住紅腫的蕈頭時，Tim已經呻吟起來；   
  


Jason用指腹好好的描繪了一次Tim更加脹大的莖體，像素描一樣仔細確認每條凸起的筋線。   
  


“哼嗯⋯Jason…..”

Tim的聲音顫抖，聽不出來是邀請還是拒絕的成份比較多。

  
  
  


張大手掌，用力裹著Tim的興奮，Jason可以知道Tim已經濕了。   
  


“你好燙喔⋯⋯Tim” 因為這個場所天殺的刺激啊！

 

Tim濡軟的呻吟，已經讓Jason的怒氣沖去大半，   
  


看著Tim難耐的濕潤眼神，Jason俯下腰，咬上Tim發紅的耳廓。

 

“哈啊啊⋯”又侵略又溫柔的啃咬，Tim覺得Jason的牙齒一路從耳朵順著血管咬進了自己的心臟，既痛又依戀，呻吟的聲音不再受控，Tim的理智快斷開了。

  
  


 

“噓噓噓⋯”Jason發出安撫小狗般的安撫聲，很溫柔；  
  
  
Jason放棄了啃咬，改用舔的，舔著Tim的耳朵；

 

施加力氣的舌尖像蛇ㄧ般，進入耳道，因為靠的很近，Jason可以聞到提姆耳朵和頸部的味道，

 

像青蘋果的味道，清爽的、單純的、微香的，不是沐浴精，是Tim的味道，  
  
  
那是他的Tim；Jason忍不住把臉埋進Tim的頸窩裡面，更深一點。

  
  


 

下體毫不留情的被揉搓和Jason濕黏在耳邊喘氣讓Tim的腦袋糊成一團，就在潰堤邊緣，搖搖欲墜。   
  


 

 

Jason注意到了，馬上用手掩住Tim張大的嘴巴，   
  


“Easy….鳥寶寶⋯”他喜歡Tim在性愛中偶爾像這樣的乖巧溫順，

  
雖然他們真正有過的性愛次數不多，但每一次Jason都記得一清二楚。

 

 

Tim快要沒有意識的舔著Jason掩住自己的手，貪婪的吸著屬於Jason的味道。   
  


他的腦袋暈眩，但可以清楚的感受到Jason的溫柔和緊緻的愛意。

 

“好喜歡你Jason” Tim在心裡喊著。

  
  


“鳥寶寶⋯噢⋯提寶⋯”   
  
  


Jason在叫他，聲音低沈又性感；   
  


Jason幫他取的綽號通常都帶著戲謔性，雖然有其他人在的場合，他會表示抗議，但都沒有實質的阻止過，  
  
  
他偷偷的享受著Jason只為他取的名字，像所有權貼標籤一樣，他不曾真的告訴過jason但他敢保證Jason一定有覺察。

  
  
  
  
  


“Timmy⋯⋯你不許再出任務了。” Jason的聲音染著情欲卻很堅定 “你還需要穩定一點。”

 

這是什麼意思？Tim瞬間清醒了一點 “你在說什麼？”

 

“不要再獨自做這些該死的事情了，你現在像個殭屍。”   
  


Jason的壞脾氣又上來了，他想說-你現在的狀態根本再也承受不住任何的狗屁倒灶。

他沒有說出他的心疼，這很困難。

  
  
  


Tim氣的咬牙切齒，他不夠好嗎？他這些日子以來這麼努力，難到這些在Jason眼裏一文不值？

  
  
  


“走開！這與你無關！！”

 

Tim生氣的鄧著腿想逃出Jason的懷中，   
  


完全忘記自己的陰莖還握在人家手裡。   
  


“啊啊啊啊!！”很痛，Tim差點掉下眼淚，不過更可能是被氣的。

  
  


 

“你真的覺得這跟我無關？”看到這一隻抓狂的小鳥，拼死要推開自己的樣子，和剛剛溫順的樣子簡直判若兩人；Jason怒火攻心，語氣卻低穩無比，  
  
也許當人氣到不行時，真的會異常冷靜。

  
  


 

Tim真的很生氣，難道Jason真的覺得自己不夠格上一線戰鬥，  


 

只因為這次的犯錯，要把他一直以來所有的努力全部否定嗎？是不是連Bruce也這麼覺得？

  
  
  


“這跟你一點該死的關係都沒有！！”

Tim破口大罵”你不是蝙蝠俠，你不能告訴我什麼該不該做！看在老天的份上，你甚至不是我的搭檔，你只是⋯你只是⋯⋯”   
  


他沒有把後面的話接完就開始後悔了，他知道親密關係的認定對Jason來說異常重要，對他自己也是，這不該在吵架的時候拿出來說。 

  
  
  


 

他沈默的不把話說完，死死的咬住下唇不開口。   
  


然後很要命的事，他的老二還是硬的！該死！！！

  
  


 

他聽到Jason嘆了一口氣，不是生氣與不耐煩的那種，   
  


更像是⋯Tim害怕自己的解讀：失望？   
  


他把頭低的更低，不敢回頭看Jason的表情。

  
  
  


沈默沒有持續多久，他感受到下半身的硬莖被繼續的服務。

  
  
空氣中的彷彿一下子溫度降下了很多，指腹的揉捏和手掌的摩擦依然可以帶給Tim的火熱很多快感，

  
  
但竄進肉莖和手心之間的涼風卻讓Tim的腦子很清醒。

  
  
  


Tim最後哼哼哈哈的還是射精了，  
  
意識清楚的他 聽到Jason說

“⋯只是被你取代的淘汰品，我曉得你的意思。”   
  
  
  
  


也許冷靜下來的不止有Tim，  
  
  
Jason也是。  
  
  


\----  
  
>TBC

  
  



	5. the fire

\--

05.  
  
  
Tim看著Jason關上了辦公室的門離開，

  
  
Jason的樣子像是被雷打到了一樣碎了一地，   


 

  
Tim難過的喉嚨甚至發不出一個音節來挽留他。   
  


 

  
  
  
"這是都我的錯....."Tim把臉埋在手掌裡，他覺得自己痛苦的快要心悸。   
  


 

  
也許是他驕傲的自尊心作祟，他著急的想要完成每一個任務。 

  
  
  
  


在海港的尋歡室，他脫下紅羅賓的制服換上了替代的襯衫與領帶，至少這樣在解決這件事的過程中，  
  
  
他是義警的身分不會曝光，儘管他小心翼翼，但命運總會用最惡劣的玩笑出賣你。

 

 

  
  
  
  
Tim知道自己錯失了判斷，又讓自己陷入危機；   
  
  
他不想找藉口怪罪感冒或毒氣亂了神智，他沒有任何理由可以軟弱。   
  


 

他沒把這一切告訴Jason，是因爲他知道Jason會為了他奮不顧身，他不能讓Jason為了自己冒險。

 

 

  
  
Tim期待自己是能讓蝙蝠俠驕傲的羅賓，是已經能獨當一面的紅羅賓，   
  
  


他需要自己夠強大才能夠保護、不再失去任何人；   
  


他已經失去他的父母，現在又失去了Dick，

 

 

如果下一個是Jason呢？他光是用想的就覺得像是肺被抽乾了一樣。

 

想起Jason的眼神，Tim心臟糾纏成一團，難受的想落淚，

 

倚著角落，恐懼的縮緊肩膀，覺得再也沒有人能救得了他。

  
  


 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

“噢救命啊上帝”  
  


Roy 用箭射穿了怪蟲的翅膀

  
“真的是醜死了⋯我的上帝啊⋯⋯”

  
這些巨大的蟲很醜陋，有著蒼蠅的複眼和螳螂的巨嘴，  
  
最惡心的是當這些巨大的蟲站起來攻擊時可以看見它那尖刺如蟑螂的六隻腳。 

  
  


 

 

這隻失去翅膀的怪物，站立起來，發狂的衝向露出嫌棄表情的Roy。

  
Roy拿著箭戳刺向怪物的嘴巴後，靈巧的蹲了下來，讓背後的Jason好好的賞它幾個子彈,吃飽吃滿。 

 

 

“老天⋯這些瘋狂科學家在做出這幾個怪物前，難道都不必上美學課嗎？”Roy對著Jason說

  
”還好嗎？兄弟？你是不是怕蟲啊？怎麼這麼安靜？”

  
平常紅頭罩面對這些這些敵人時（不管是什麼物種）都會做出些苛刻又戲謔的評價，今天的紅頭罩異常安靜，卻又特別不耐煩。

  
  


 

“你這幾天也太不對勁了，連叮叮咚咚也沒有？”

 

 

“你在說什麼？”Roy沒頭沒腦的一句讓Jason，煩躁的轉頭來看向他。

 

 

“啊,沒什麼，只是你的訊息不是一天到晚會響個不停嗎？”啊!戀愛中的人啊，Roy拋回個歌劇式的眼神，  
  
拜託!他怎麼會沒注意過，Jason一天總要看好多次手機，然後再嘴角掛上很淺很淺的微笑，恩,讓人發毛。

 

 

 

“......”Jason沒有回答，他看著Roy用自製火藥把巨蟲的屍體燒個精光。

 

 

飄動的火焰讓他想到Tim的眼神，雖然顏色完全不一樣，可是Tim看著自己的時候，Jason總是可以看到裡面閃動著不明炙熱的星火。

  
  


粗糙的見面讓這份不明白加深，那時的Jason暴戾且憤世嫉俗，他恨透在靈魂深處裡，那份從墓中掘出的空虛與剝離的人生，  


 

總以為Tim的眼神是帶著挑釁與敵意。

  
  


 

現在回想起來，Tim是擁抱著美好的熠熠光火，小心的、堅定的接近Jason，不論Jason是怎麼樣惡劣的嘲弄Tim，逃開拉近的距離，Tim還是有辦法找到Jason。

 

 

Jason記得Tim第一次在他面前失控哭著大吼的樣子，

  
他顫抖的糾著Jason的領子告訴Jason，他的死亡讓大家有多麽心碎，而Jason對自己而言又有多麼重要，

 

然而Jason只是一次又一次的推開Tim。

 

 

Jason知道他的傷口正在癒合，Tim正在拯救他的支離破碎，只是他還需要時間。 

  
  
  


 

Jason曾經怯怯想過這樣太不公平，他貪婪Tim的美好，但又害怕受傷的把Tim推開，

  
幸好溫柔的Tim總是踩著他的影子來找自己，那總是可以讓Jason的心頭麻上好久好久。

  
  


Jason知道自己過去總是很傷Tim的心，所以他們能夠進展到現在這樣的戀愛關係根本是奇蹟，Jason現在想起來還是會心驚膽顫。

  
  


 

 

可是如果Tim已經受夠了呢？

  
  


 

這個想法Jason起了雞皮疙答。

  
  
  


他們的戀愛有在往好的方向走，

但還是有偏向的時刻⋯⋯

  
  


 

 

Jason相信那次的任務失敗只是個意外，

 

他完全想的出來，Tim是怎麼思考的，  
  


那是他的Tim，他心愛的Tim。

 

  
他承認他是氣瘋來才會口出惡言，

他相信Tim的能力，  
  


可是  
  


Jason需要Tim的信任，  
  


Jason需要Tim想起來他們再也不只是家人的關係，  


  
  


 

過去，Tim把他從碎裂中拼湊回來，

 

這次，要換自己要將Tim從戀愛的患得患失之中拯救出來。

 

 

Jason需要Tim相信在每一場夢靨裡面，自己會一直保護好他。

  
  
\-----  
  
>TBC

 


	6. 咖啡醉鬼

06。  


“你去叫醒他啦⋯⋯”

泰坦成員這陣子全都捏著嗓子說話，

這是他們發現Tim開始駐紮在客房休息室之後的習慣。  


泰坦們發現他們的小隊長現在連家都不回，整天泡在資訊室裡面，這很反常，尤其在添當著大家的面果斷的切掉了和蝙蝠俠的視訊匯報。

 

“那真是⋯天殺的⋯我差點尿濕褲子。"野獸男孩餘悸猶存的說。  


“超級小子⋯”卡德把頭探進資訊室後,轉回來看著超級小子，對他做了示意進去的表情。  


卡德是泰坦們中年紀最大的成員，也是最成熟的領導者之一，康納自然沒理由拒絕。

 

  
  
  
康納進了房，在滿地紙張和數位電線中免強找到了有著平穩呼吸的生機。

Tim的腦袋歪歪扭扭的貼著桌面，除此之外電腦桌上還有2大疊磚高的文件與一杯已經冷卻的黑咖啡，如果不知道的人ㄧ定以為這是哪來的醉鬼。

 

 

“Tim？”

咖啡醉鬼毫無動靜，熟睡的很。

 

康納沒辦法，撈過沙發區的毛毯，使用者自己的超能力，輕輕的把Tim從椅子上舉起來。

 

康納自己動手把毛毯往Tim身上捲，柔軟的絨毛弄亂了Tim的頭髮，也捎的康納心癢癢的。

 

抱起懷裡的巨型熱狗捲，走向門口，康納聳了肩膀示意卡德Tim的熟睡程度。

 

看來泰坦今天是可以跟著休息一天了，感恩毫無效果的黑咖啡。

 

康納目送著大家離去後，帶著Tim回到泰坦客房。  


雖然間接耳聞過Tim弄亂房間的等級之高，康納總算是親眼看到這個都市傳說，連小氪在克拉克家大鬧都不及的程度。

 

“你是還要驚訝多久？”兇手半闔著眼，聲音軟綿綿

  
“紅羅賓....你知道你的兇殘程度遠超過小氪了嗎?" 康納把Tim放到床上,然後再把床上各式各樣的衣服山脈掃到床腳，  
  
提供兇殘的Tim一個舒適的空間。

 

"把我跟狗做比較?"你認真的?  
  
  
"嘿!小氪可不是普通的狗!"康納無奈地說,他看著Tim在毛毯裡面痴痴地笑,舒展開的眉頭很美。

 

 

  
"說真的...夥伴...你最近過得不太好。"康納坐在地板上，把頭枕在床墊上，這樣他就可以直接看望著Tim美麗的藍眼睛

  
"要聊聊嗎?"他用著肯定的語氣，其實他想說我能幫你嗎?可是又不希望Tim再度閃躲開，天啊，他們有多久沒有這樣子，兩個人好好地聊上天了。

 

“應該不可能再更糟了。”Tim縮在被子裡的肩膀聳了聳承認了，語氣若無其事，但眼角隱瞞不了的受傷。  
  
  
他和康納是很好的夥伴，一起出生入死，康納甚至真的死過了一次，那段期間對Tim來說像是地獄，

  
  
沒有時間憂傷，沒有時間懊悔，有太多得不得不，義警的身分、企業繼承人的身分；他覺得自己生活被撕成碎裂，  
  
  
就像漂泊找不到立足的碎浪，連好好的在墓碑前為康納落淚的時間都不夠充足，  


他一直沒有告訴康納他的感謝，康納能不求回報的用強壯的身軀為Tim擋住那些犯罪分子的攻擊，然後由Tim技巧性的反擊，他們的默契氣好的就像與生俱來；

  
  
他可以全心的信任康納，有的時候他很好奇康納怎麼想。  


   


 

"我..犯了一些錯，我讓人失望..."和傷心，Tim沒有說出口後面那個詞，他想起Jason痛心的眼神 "...反正就是一些荒唐的事..。"他乾乾的笑了兩聲，沒有注意到自己露出了快要哭的表情。

  
心臟像地上的皺紙一般揉了起來，康納捨不得Tim的難過  
“噢....你不可能不犯錯"康納急急的說"你瞧，連超人也會犯錯的，我是說，想看看克拉克的星球報社工作，那媲美喪鐘的面具，嘿!別笑!我是認真的"康納情不自禁的撥了一下Tim笑到顫抖的散亂瀏海，  
  
  
又黑又柔，讓他心裡掃過一股暖意。

 

 

  
  
說真的，怎麼可能會有人怪罪Tim，  


他是那麼認真，那麼溫柔，Tim悶聲不響的扛下了好多好多大家看不到的壓力，  
  
康納想到都覺得沉重的發瘋，他願意為Tim分擔任何事，痛苦也好罪惡也好；  
  


康納深深的吸了一口氣，他壓下自己現在想緊緊擁抱Tim的想法。

 

  
"我不要緊...真的..."Tim看著康納，康納的眉頭輕輕地皺起來，看起來想說些駁回的話，康納把自己移的和Tim更近一些。  


 

Tim沒有和康納靠在一起，但他們就隔著一點點床沿的距離，得而復失，失而復得，那個克隆男孩，

 

 

 

Tim開始覺得心跳得有一點點快，黑咖啡怎麼現在才開始有了作用?

  
  
  


*

 

  
罪犯不會在英雄義警低潮時消失，

  
  
哥譚的義警們今天依然需要為著正義而努力。

 

  
Jason騎著機車進入蝙蝠洞，今天除了修理幾個搞不清楚誰是老大的新手毒梟，沒什麼特別的事情。

 

 

Jason發誓沒有刻意避開提姆，  


他甚至還提高頻率的回到韋恩莊園。  
  
  


反而是Tim一直躲避著自己，而且每次都很成功，  


Tim不再回到安全屋，整天躲在泰坦塔，鮮少回到蝙蝠洞，

  
更狡猾的是Tim的聯通訊器都全扔在安全屋的娃娃堆裡，讓人追蹤不到他。

 

 

"Todd，Drake今天也沒過來"Damian坐在蝙蝠電腦前，一臉你今天已問了150遍的表情。

  
  
Jason反唇"你今天還是被罰不可以去夜巡嗎?  


Bingo!!!!戳到痛處, 他看到Damian皺了一下眉頭

  
  
"我以為Alfered會繼續幫你求情，你知道，有鑑於你現在頗懂得克制自己的無腦衝動。" 嗯.....給藥又給糖,Jason覺得自己說幹話的技術的確提升了。"

 

 

  
"你才是無腦衝動"Damian憤憤的把椅背轉回銀幕前面" 把Drake氣到不回家,這就不是我可以達到的水準的。"

 

  
  
Damian即使背對著Jason也能聽到Jason的臉垮了下來的聲音。

  
"我是在幫父親整理資料，你知道的畢竟Drake現在不回家。"Damian發誓自己沒有故意加重語氣，他撇過Jason落魄的表情"我必須慈悲的發揮我Wayne正統繼承人能力的工作,搞定這些庶務。"

  
  
  
Jason沉默了，Damian說得沒錯，Tim的一系列反常的確是自己害的，這還是第一次，以前他們要是吵了起來，頂多就是互揍完對方後相互心疼的親吻而已，  
  
而Jason真的很擔心是不是自己把和Tim的關係推到了懸崖邊，。

  
  
  
  
滑開自己的手機，Jason打了第37通電話給Tim，那張來電照片是Tim睡在自己懷裡的照片，  
  
  
他可以從照片裡面看到陽光落在Tim的嘴角並且偷偷翹了起來，也許Tim早就醒了，也許Tim早就期待和自己來一張合照，  
  
  
有太多的也許，想得讓人心痛。

 

  
  
  
  
  
Jason盯著手機裡的Tim，偷偷遺憾著沒有拍下他湛藍的雙眼。

 

他發誓再見到Tim的時候，一定要再好好的盯著那雙藍色的眼睛，  
  
  
即使那雙眼睛乘載多少悲傷和怯卑，Jason會堅定的告訴他，我不會再讓你感到心痛，再也不會讓你感到哀傷。

  
  
  


Damian轉頭撇了一眼Jason失意的沉默，然後他想起起一個人，  
  
  
那個無論在什麼時候，都會好好的，善意的給予每個人需要的擁抱，真誠的笑容。

 

  
  
  
Damian焦躁的用姆指指甲刺著自己的食指關節，他在還沒摸清楚自己對Dick的感覺時就已經失去他了，  


每每想起這件事情，吸入的空氣都像匕首畫開他的咽喉，難受的不行。

 

 

他知道Dick會這樣做的，他知道Dick會希望他這麼做的。

  


“Todd.....”用鼻子嘆了一口氣，Damian把視線堅定的看像Jason

“你和Drake的事。我可以幫忙。”

  


Damian輕輕的眨了幾下眼，在腦海想像一下Dick讚許的笑容，

 

眼角有點酸酸的。

  


 

 

 

得而復失，失而復得，  


每個人都在後悔中尋找，尋找下一次的不後悔。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy太百搭~~~~這不能怪我~其實我也非常喜歡KonTim!!!! 這邊也贈送一下14(或41)。


End file.
